broken
by shabizzle
Summary: For a moment, he saw an emotion flutter across her face, but he couldn’t peg which emotion, it almost looked a little like…pain, despair, depression, but underneath it all, Love


Songfic to "Broken" By Seether ft. Amy Lee 

Second attempt at angst, probably wont turn oput very well, but meh.

Disclaimer:I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do I own I own the song "Broken

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high_

And steal you're pain away_ I keep you're photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I want to hold you high_

And steal you're pain 

She watched from across the Gryffindor common room. She was watching, but he would never notice. He was too busy with them. The admirers. The little-school-girl-crushers. The fans. Nobody knew him like she did. If they had put up with him all the time, they would have all walked. None of them would have stayed. They didn't know him like she did, and they never would.

_Because I'm broken, _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right _

_when you're gone away._

_You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore._

She rushed out of the common room, up the steps, and into the girls dormitories. There, she whipped out a picture of him, and tore it to pieces. A single tear escaped her eye, no matter how much she tried to hold it in. she then reconstructed the photo, and tore it to pieces once more. Now several more tears had fallen, and she was willing her self not to start a full-blown sobfest.

_ The worst is over now, and we can breathe again_

_ I wanna hold you high, and steal my pain away_

_ There is so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_ I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain._

She watched as the pieces fluttered to the ground. They all fell at different speeds. In fact, it was kind of nice watching them fall, making their own little airblown design, always changing, until at last, the final piece had fallen to the ground. She turned on her heals and stalked out of the room. Just as she was about to leave, she came rushing back, reconstructing the photo once more, all the while saying "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over. She left the photo on her pillow, and quietly left the room, although there was nobody in there to hear her private struggle.

_'Coz Im broken, when I'm open_

_ And I feel like that I'm strong enough_

_ 'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Once again she is in the common room, reflecting on her past with him. She never thought about it, but she had had a crush on him since the very first day she had met him. Those emerald eyes and that unruly raven hair, who wouldn't love him? The answer was, nobody, as was evident tonight, with the flock of girls surrounding him. They were all gone now, off to sleep, to whisper and giggle over him "I can't believe that Harry Potter actually talked to me! I love him!" They would be saying. Ugh, they just didn't know what love really was! She knew. She had known since she was eleven, when she met him. She had known, right then and there, she was in love, and nothing could change her mind.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm open_

_ And I don't feel like that I'm strong enough_

_ 'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

They were now the only two people left in the common room.

"Well, I'm going off to bed, but, before I go, did you d=see that rgouyp of girls surrounding me before?" He asked her.

"Yes Harry, who could miss them, they were hanging off of you. You'd think they couldn't breathe by themselves" she muttered this last part.

_'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_ 'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_ And I don't feel right when you're gone._

"Well, since you're a girl and all, I was wondering which one of them I should go out with." He asks. It is hard for her to keep her face emotionless. For a moment, he saw an emotion flutter across her face, but he couldn't peg which emotion, it almost looked a little likeÉpain, despair, depression, but underneath it all,

Love 

_ You gotta win, you don't feel me anymore._


End file.
